Face Down
by wannabeyourarmyahgase
Summary: One shot. Ciel has done something to Lizzie that has angered Sebastian. Sebastian and Ciel are a little out of character. Follow up to come if it's wanted.
_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler, I was just listening to the song when this popped into my head. Alot of this is very out of character for both Ciel and Sebastian. Just a heads up. Reviews would be welcome though._

CRACK!

The sound echoed through the empty foyer like a whip against a glass. Ciel felt his world tip as Lizzie fell to the ground, clutching her cheek, tears welling in her eyes.

"C-Ciel..." she whimpered, scooting away from him. He had no idea what he had just done. It was the first time he had ever raised his hand, other than when he would offer to dance with her...which wasn't all that often to begin with.

"Miss Elizabeth, allow me to escort you to Mei-Rin, who will help you take care of that." Sebastian said, coming out of the shadows and making his presence known, offering his hand to the young lady.

Lizzie nodded, taking his gloved hand and allowing him to take her into the next room.

Ciel stood there, hand still raised, frozen stiff. Why had he done that? His anger never got that way with Lizzie. He had never struck anyone, save for Sebastian maybe once or twice, but he usually apologized to the demon in private. He would have to apologize to Lizzie...but how.

The room began to spin as Sebastian returned, carrying Ciel to his room.

"Sebastian." He muttered, looking at the demon.

"I'm afraid that you have acted out in a way most unbecoming of a Phantomhive, my Lord." the demon replied, his expression tight but otherwise unreadable.

Ciel didn't respond, he just stared at his hands, clenching them together. Why was Sebastian treating him this way? Carrying him like a child...he didn't deserve that.

Once they were in the privacy of his chambers, Sebastian dropped the boy, watching as he landed face down on the floor. "What the hell was that for, you damned idiot?!"

"I see you have regained your usual vocabulary." Sebastian replied, towering over the thirteen year old. "Do you know how much you will need to do to rectify this with Lady Elizabeth?" he hissed.

Ciel kept his gaze fixed on his butler and backed up slightly. Normally, Ciel never showed his fear to anyone; but as of that moment, he was petrified and not afraid to show it.

Sebastian crouched down, still hovering over the child. "Did that make you feel good, young Master? Striking your betrothed?" In one swift move he grabbed the boys cheeks in his one hand, clenching them painfully. "Did it make you feel like you were in charge? Like a man?"

He pushed the boy back down. He was willing to break their contract for this. He might have been a demon. He might have been fed up with the twittering young girl in the next room. But, even he knew that never, no matter what the circumstances, hit a woman.

Ciel looked up at the demon, fear in his eye. Sebastian never laid a hand on him like that. No matter how the boy would tease him and make him do menial tasks. "S-Sebastian..."

 _CRACK!_

Ciel found himself staring at the floor, his cheek stinging. Sebastian had slapped him...the way he had slapped Elizabeth. Was this how Lizzie felt? No. This was different...Lizzie did nothing but show love for him in her own way. There was no hatred in his slap when he hit her, just annoyance. There was hatred in the blow that Sebastian dealt to him. But there was something else in it that Ciel couldn't identify.

"Do you know, my Lord, what happens when other men see a man hitting a woman?" Sebastian said, gripping the boy's hair. "They get the heaviest thing they can find and beat the man to death with it. Is that what I should do to you?"

Ciel tensed. He tried to move away from the demon but every twist of his body caused pain to shoot through him. "What will you do, my Lord, when she decides that she wants nothing to do with you and outs you as a beater of young women."

"She was annoying me!" Ciel tried to defend myself.

"And you annoy me, but I never laid a hand on you till now!" Sebastian said in his ear. "Did you relish in the fact that she fell to the ground in pain and now that her cheek will bruise?"

That stopped Ciel in his tracks. Had he really hit her that hard?

There was a gentle knock on the door that caused Ciel to jump and hiss as Sebastian still had a fistful of his hair. He let Ciel go and pulled him to his feet, straightening his clothes. "Say nothing of this. But we are not done here." Ciel nodded, staring at his feet. Sebastian crossed the room to answer the door when all of the sudden, it was thrust open, revealing a very irate Elizabeth, holding a dagger in her hand.

"I challenge you to a duel, Ciel."

Ciel looked between Sebastian and Lizzie. She was going to kill him, he knew it.

"He accepts." Sebastian said with a smirk.

 _This is a one shot, but I was thinking of doing a followup. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_


End file.
